


暗涌

by Pink__Ink



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Suicide, depressed, self-injury
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	暗涌

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [在最后](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356428) by [Medici_24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601). 



在失去意识前的最后几秒，Tony恍惚间感觉自己看到Steve冲了进来。这可真不错，也许这就是死神给的临终关怀，在他生命结束前给他一个温暖美好的幻觉，他想。他一生都在渴求这个，渴求在他向深渊下坠时能有人拉自己一把，他最美好也最疯狂的梦是，那个拉住他的人能是Steve。

是的，Steve确实拯救过他，但他总不能因此不断要求下一次吧?他一直被告知不要太贪得无厌，而他也确实努力过了，他靠着反复重温那一点给他的好撑过了足够久的时间，不抱希望地等待着下一次。他只是不能再等下去了而已，或者说，时间已经证明了，他永远也等不到或者不配得到下一次。

但不是说他现在就能停止渴求了。也许这就是他会产生这样可悲的幻觉的原因。

可是他马上就要死了，一个将死之人不需要幻觉，那太危险了，甚至可能让他重燃求生的欲望，让这场精心策划的自杀毁于一旦。

他用最后一丝神志打开了绝境。

绝境系统最后一次被他的创造者使用，只进行了一个简单的操作。他选中了那些堆积如山的记忆文件，老天啊他甚至为Steve单独建了一个文件夹，现在它们除了揭示他卑劣的私心外终于有了一点其他的好处，那就是这可以允许他轻易把它们全部删除。

返回上一层级时他隐约意识到，其他的也没什么值得他记住的了。

眼前的一切彻底被黑暗吞没前，是满屏幕鲜红的删除。删除。删除。

他好像听到什么声音，但他已经失去了辨识它的含义的能力。

*

他们仔细检查了Tony的尸体。尸体，所有人死亡之后都会被剥除姓名，统一成这样一个面目模糊的称呼，如果说Steve从血水中抱出来的那具有什么不同的话，就是他轻得可怕，仿佛在失去生命前就已经失去重量。

Steve想要对他们大吼大叫，想对他们咆哮说谁允许你们这样做了，但他该是冷静和理智的象征，这种完全不合理的宣泄不该在他身上出现，即使他刚刚失去了生命中一位最重要的人——无论Tony做了什么，他都仍然占据Steve心中重要一角，尽管有时候Steve真的想否认这一点，但这还是从没更变过。

尤其是他看到Tony染了色的白衬衫被剥下露出伤痕累累的手臂的那一刻，他原本沸腾着无处奔涌的血液，在那一瞬间冷了下来。绝境本该修复那些伤口的，如果它们没有被修复，唯一可能的解释就是Tony不想让它们被修复。这是可以理解的不是吗，鉴于Tony已经选择了——不。他得停下来。

他强迫自己重新把注意力放在眼前，Tony整块包裹着小臂的皮肤都被新旧大小不一的伤痕割裂开，他试图寻找一块完整的皮肤来做无意义的慰藉，但恶心和眩晕感已经先一步击溃了他。这很奇怪，因为作为二战战场上摸爬滚打过的人，Steve本该见惯了各种狰狞可怖的伤口，没理由像个毛头小子一样为几道伤疤反胃。

然后他看到了那处致命伤。只需要看上一眼他就知道，那不可能是自残时的意外。该死的科学家的精确，Tony肯定计算好了，那个深度能让他所有的血都流尽。

这都是因为什么？Tony到底这样多久了？

Steve不知道，也无法知道，从前是他强迫自己对Tony漠不关心，往后是他再也无法关心。

*

Steve没有找到他想找的东西。Tony把所有发明和它们的原始文件数据都完好地保存在了实验室，而他锁在保险箱里的东西被无数人觊觎。但Steve不关心那些，那不是他要找的。他在找什么？一封信，一段录音或者视频——按照通常的说法，人们把这叫做“遗言”。即使是内战刚刚过去，Tony决定删除自己的大脑的那段时间，他都留下了一段视频。

但Steve知道自己不能拿现在的Tony和那个时候比较。那个时候Tony还没丢失勇气和目标，还有生还的信念，还有愿意帮他一把的朋友。而现在Tony还有什么？

潜意识提醒他这是Tony自找的，但他仍然为此感到密密麻麻的负罪感刺向他的心脏。

这不怪他。这怎么能怪他？

不，他需要为此负责。

他想起曾经有人——也许不止一个，也许还包括他自己——带着恶意与愤怒向Tony发难诘问：“不打算解释一下吗，Stark？”那时候Tony是怎么回应的？沉默。Tony很久没为自己辩解过了，既然他说的每句话都被看作谎言与诡辩，既然他注定一生背负污名。

Steve无法找到理由去责怪Tony保持了他一贯的沉默，只是会在后半生的黄昏与子夜无可避免地想起这最后的缄口：Tony仍然慷慨地把他一生的建造和发明留给了世界，却没留下一句话。

*

Steve不确定自己这么做到底对不对。Tony清空了绝境系统中的记忆录像，但也许那时候他太过绝望混乱，以至于没有对它做彻底的清除。

这也就意味着，那是可逆转的。Steve拿着存有恢复文件的硬盘，犹豫再三，还是把它插进了电脑。原谅他吧，他实在是太想知道Tony在这段时间里到底经历了什么，到底是什么压垮了Tony Stark。

*

画面中的Tony Stark蜷缩在墙角，身边摆着几个东倒西歪的酒瓶——Steve甚至不知道他是什么时候重新开始喝酒的，但现在追究这个已经没有意义了，Steve宁愿让Tony舒舒服服地把自己泡在酒缸里，如果那能让他活下去的话。或许人就是这样，在生命面前一切底线和原则都可以被抛弃，前仇旧恨都可以置之不顾，只剩下一种最低限度的要求。但这对Tony来说也太难做到了。

然后Tony动了动，以一种惊人的力气在地面上砸碎了一个酒瓶。他用酒精浸泡过的碎片机械且麻木地在自己的小臂上划出血痕，那会比正常的伤口疼上许多。或许Tony想要的就是这个，Steve很久以前就放弃理解Tony了，但他现在开始重新尝试。

这幅压抑而绝望的画面持续了许久，久到Steve差一点就无法呼吸，落荒而逃。但这场漫长的自我伤害终于还是结束了，绝境埋进Tony脑中的闹钟叫停了他，提醒他尚有责任未尽。现在还不是时候，Stark，你不能逃避责任。他从救急箱中翻出了一卷快耗尽的绷带，动作笨拙到在银色箱子上留下了数个血红色的手印。然后他包扎好伤口以防止血洇到衬衫上，然后他放下袖子，花了五分钟扣好袖口。然后他爬起来，去参加一场复仇者的会议。

Steve也同样在场的一场会议。

Steve痛恨自己当时为什么没注意到Tony一直颤抖的双手，为什么没看到Tony一贯光鲜的衣装下伤痕累累。那时候他如果能用正眼看上Tony一眼，是不是现在就不会独自一人坐在这里徒然流泪。

*

医生给了Tony那些白色药片，而Tony也确实有在装作一直在好好服药。是的，装作。他骗过了Carol，骗过了Maria，骗过了他的医生，而除了他们之外没人知道他的病情。

实际上Tony做的不过是每天从那里面取出几片药冲进下水道，见到他们便笑着打声招呼说嘿我感觉不错，治疗挺有效果的，不是吗？

史蒂夫在最初的时候为此感到愤怒。欺骗，Tony最惯用的伎俩，谎言再怎么天衣无缝在遮掩不了这个事实:他对自己毫不负责。如果他自己拒绝服药，还有谁能帮到他？

但很快史蒂夫就意识到了托尼为什么给自己停药。那些神经药物在治愈他的同时会压抑他的创造力，无可避免的副作用。在服药的那段日子里Tony无法给他们的装备升级，无法给建造新的武器，无法继续构建他的地球防御计划。而那时世界危在旦夕，没有时间留给他停下来喘口气。

所以他宁愿接受一次又一次的情绪崩溃，宁愿血淋淋地一个人在角落里发抖。

*

录像的最后一秒定格在Steve脸上。那是他冲进血腥弥漫的浴室的那一秒钟。那时候Tony仍然活着，也就是说，如果Steve那时能更加坚定而不是出于某种顾虑犹豫不决的话，他就能挽救Tony的性命。

但Steve几乎被痛苦与后悔拉扯地四分五裂的神志还在思考着一个问题：为什么Tony会选择在看到自己的一瞬间删除记忆？如果他已经不能再带给Tony希望的话，那么他还能带给Tony什么？

*

他还能带给Tony一束鲜花。无数束。但无法补偿它的迟来。

复仇者们没有立刻公开Tony的死讯，不久之前才平定下来的世界秩序无法再承担一次动荡了。因此也没有葬礼，没有墓碑，埋葬Tony的荒芜角落只立着一块小小的牌子作为标记。

后来他们选了一个恰当的时间，伪造了一场战斗失误，金红色的装甲从空中跌落，Tony Stark为保护地球而牺牲，恰如其分的英雄结局。

只是那场声势浩大的葬礼对Tony，对复仇者们来说都来得太迟了。悲伤已被充分稀释，伤口堪堪愈合成陈痂，Tony Stark生前不知道自己是被人爱着的。

墓碑与雕塑将永恒地矗立在纽约市的晴空之下，几十年过后再也没人知道，Tony Stark死于新世界的前夜，杀死他的不是其他，只是一柄割开了他动脉的刀。

而真正埋葬着他的那个角落终于如愿以偿地被人遗忘，知道真相的人似乎也沉溺于那个美好的谎言：Tony Stark是为这个世界而死的，他死得光辉而坦荡，了无遗憾。人都有这种趋利避害，自我安慰的本能，不是吗？

只有Steve，选择在那块小小的牌子前放下了他此生最后一束花。


End file.
